In commercial trucking the tires on a trailer are the highest cost item in the operation of such trailers due to theft, damage, and normal replacement. It is common within the commercial trucking industry for trailers to be either leased by a trailer leasing entity to a trucking company pulling the trailers, or owned directly by the trucking company. In either case, it is important that the tires on each trailer be identified and certain tire/vehicle parameters monitored in order to minimize operational costs associated with their use. It is therefore desirable to monitor in a cost effective and expeditious manner certain vehicle-specific data as tire and vehicle identification and monitored vehicle parameter data (such as tire air pressure) in order to maximize operational efficiencies.